


Don't Stop Me Now

by shittyfoureyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Coffee Shops, Comedy, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Duet, Eren Is a Little Shit, Ereri Secret Santa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Language, Musical References, Musicians, No Angst, Older Eren Yeager, Road Trips, Songwriting, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walk Into A Bar, ereri, pop culture references, rated T for language and alcohol mention, references out the wazoo, so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a fit of boredom, Eren gets an idea: ROAD TRIP!!  </p><p>(Ereri Secret Santa gift for idyllic-art on tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idyllicglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyllicglory/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, idyllic-art! I loved your prompts and I had an absolute blast writing this for you. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> -Your secret santa, shittyfoureyes ([scrangie.tumblr.com](http://scrangie.tumblr.com))
> 
> (p.s. if you guys spot all the references, I'm gonna love you forever. Forever and ever. Amen.)
> 
> (p.p.s. I made [a playlist](http://8tracks.com/scrangie/don-t-stop-me-now) to go along with this)

 

Here I am, driving through the middle of bumfuck, nowhere in my boyfriend’s chartreuse microbus without a care in the world, last week's clothes on my back and $10 in my wallet.  Said boyfriend is currently sleeping in the passenger seat, fogging up the window with his open-mouthed snoring. I love him, but I swear, if he’s drooling all over the place again…

Let me back up. I am doing something I never in my life dreamed I’d be doing, but, like I said, here I am and I'm loving every minute of it. How the hell did this even _happen_?

Actually, I know exactly how this happened.

It all started when I met an obnoxious, green-eyed brat named Eren Jäger.

 

——

 

 

Eren Jäger is sitting on the floor of the apartment he shares with his best friends Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert, plucking out notes on a beat-up old Stratocaster ( _which is not even plugged in to anything_ ) that he bought off some scruffy dude at a flea market for fifty bucks. He has several other guitars hanging on the wall in his bedroom, nicer ones, newer, less dented and scratched up and that still have all their pieces ( _he has no idea where his Strat’s volume knob went but, eh, why would he ever need to turn it down in the first place?_ ), yet he always picks that specific one when he’s practicing or working on new songs. Says it was his first love, none of the others feel right, something like that.

As a matter-of-fact, he’s working on a song right now. He’s the guitarist for The Titans, the band he and a few of his friends formed back in high school. The lineup is still the same as it was back then: Reiner Braun ( _a brawny mountain of a man with a deep baritone voice that automatically made him the vocalist_ ), Bertholdt Hoover ( _Mt. Reiner’s sycamore tree of a boyfriend_ ) on bass, and Ymir, who is so wild that practically half of the band’s budget is spent on drumsticks alone.

He’s so focused on finding the key that sounds right to him that he barely hears the door open and doesn’t bother looking up to see who it is. It’s probably just one of his roommates coming home from work. He doesn’t know what time it is but that seems about right from the way his stomach is growling.

“Hey, Eren, are you busy tonight?”

No need to look up anyway since it’s only Mikasa, at least until the noise of her tossing her keys onto the counter and opening and closing cabinets drowns out the unamplified notes he’s strumming from his usual spot on the living room floor. He leans his head closer to the strings but it’s no use. He sighs in defeat, grunting as he gets up off the floor and he rests his guitar in the stand beside him.

“No, what’s up?”

“My cousin’s band is playing a show tonight at that weird bar downtown.”

He knows exactly which one she’s referring to. The Wall. The Titans got booked for a gig there once and man, that was the most black hair and eyeliner he’d ever seen in one place.

“And…?”

“ _And_ I want you to go with me. _You-know-who_ is going to be there and I need a bodyguard.”

“You? Bodyguard? ‘Kasa, you could send that horse out to pasture with one arm tied behind your back. Psh, bodyguard my _ass._ ”

“Just go with me. Do I need to remind you who’s letting a wannabe rock star live here and watch our TV and eat all our food, _free of charge_?”

“Ah, yeah,” Eren’s sass turns to sheepishness. He scratches the back of his neck and looks down at his feet, suddenly unable to look Mikasa in the eye. “I’ll go. And I’ll get a job, I swear. I won’t be mooching off you forever. I _swear_. Someone _has_ to hire me eventually, they can’t hold out on me forever. Bastards don’t know what they’re missing out on by not hiring me.”

“Mmm hmm. Not like I haven’t offered for you to come work for me before.”

“But _Mikasa_ ,” he whines, “that’s just so… so… _Corporate._ ”

Mikasa only rolls her eyes. He’s lucky she loves him so much or he’d be out on his ass faster than you can say _van down by the river_.

 

——

 

Mikasa insisted on taking the table closest to the stage, saying that the best spots should always be reserved for friends and family, and that it’s been forever since she’s seen her cousin’s band, _The Underground_ , play a show, and that if they don’t claim their spot right now they’re gonna be standing all the way at the back, and so on. Eren wouldn’t have minded that, except that after a thorough scan of the dark, smoky room, Mikasa decided to abandon him in favor of hanging out with some vaguely familiar-looking friends at the bar, leaving him alone to wonder if the smell of Aqua Net, clove cigarettes, and incense will ever wash out of his clothes. Eren watched  as what seemed like an entire funeral procession began to file in around him. He didn’t recognize any of them, so he just sat there picking at the label on his bottle of room-temperature beer, waiting until the band came on and he would finally have something to focus on other than the early Halloween party he seems to have crashed.

It’s a great relief to him when, out of the corner of his eye, he sees something move in the dim blue light that just barely illuminates the stage: someone’s shadowy silhouette bending over near a keyboard, checking cables or something before finally standing behind it to mess with the keys. Mikasa still hasn’t come back but she warned him not to lose their spot, so he stays put. He knows better than to ignore a warning from Mikasa. He watches as two other figures walk up onto the stage, one tall and one short, though the light is still too dim to make out their faces despite his close proximity to the stage. They take their places behind their instruments and the chattering crowd goes silent in anticipation

And then the lights come up.

And that’s when he sees him.

He sees him press down on the keys to make the synthesizer buzz to life, he sees the stony face that turns to nod at the pigtailed girl beside him, he hears a steady thumping that reverberates in his gut and he thinks it might actually be his heart because the smoke and fog have started to clear and a light onstage has begun to strobe in time with the heavy electronic beat, and now it’s just bright enough to see how blue the eyes looking straight at him are.

It’s all downhill from there.

 

——

 

Mikasa nudges Eren’s shoulder and he nearly knocks his half-full warm beer onto the floor. He hadn’t noticed that Mikasa had returned at some point during the show. He’d been too mesmerized by the deep voice that made his whole body hum and dark eyes that made his stomach flutter whenever they made contact with him, which was often- every few seconds, it seemed- and he’d have to look away when he could no longer endure their intensity, playing a cat-and-mouse game that he’d _very_ much like to lose.

How long has she been sitting here?

Eren clears his throat, noticing how dry it has become. He starts to reach for his beer but stops before picking it up, opting instead to reach over and steal a sip from Mikasa’s fancy glass full of cloudy green liquid, which, despite its poisonous-looking appearance, is still more appealing than his own drink. He’s the one nudging Mikasa this time, leaning over to shout directly into her ear in an attempt to be heard over the music.

“Which one is your cousin?”

Mikasa leans back to shoot Eren a disbelieving look.

“Are you serious?” Eren frowns. Mikasa looks like she’s sighing even though he can’t actually hear it. “The one that looks like me, obviously.”

It’s _him_. _That’s_ Mikasa’s cousin. Mikasa’s cousin who is also her _boss_.

Now that he’s thinking about it, he doesn’t know how he didn’t make that connection right away. The steely eyes, the death glare, the air of cool indifference… The beauty that belies a hidden strength. A quiet, dangerous type of beauty, like that of a panther stalking its prey, the kind of beauty that makes you think you wouldn’t mind being eaten even as you stare right into the panther's mouth, watching with awe and amazement at its teeth sinking into your flesh and still mesmerized even as you’re being torn to pieces and swallowed. If that's the hunter, then he'll gladly be the food.

“Mikasa, I changed my mind. I can start work Monday."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making Bertl the bassist is a tribute to some of my favorite bass players, who also happen to be gentle giants.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
“ _Leviiiiiii_ , I’m so _bored!_ ”

Levi never thought he'd end up dating a contortionist, but from the way Eren's posed himself over the front of the couch, it's apparent that he is. Levi looks up over the top of his laptop, the rapid clicking of his fingers on the keys stilling as he tries to figure out how he ended up hopelessly in love with a goddamn circus freak.  Well, as weird as Eren is, he certainly keeps life interesting. He sighs, though he’s not really as annoyed as he sounds. It's more the sound of him coming to terms with what his life has become.

“Hm. Well, if you’re bored, why don’t you entertain yourself by picking up that mountain of dirty laundry you shoved behind the bedroom door and thought I wouldn’t notice.”

“I was gonna do it! I just… wanted to move it out of the way, that’s all.” Eren slinks limply out of his crooked sofa headstand, his shirt collar choking him as it's pulled up to his neck from the friction of sliding forward on the carpet like some sort of bizarre, sexy inchworm. He coughs. Levi chuckles. _So fucking cute._

“Of course.” Levi looks back to his screen and resumes the _click-click-click_ that suddenly gives Eren the _best_ idea for a song. His fingers begin drumming out a rhythm on his chest, still laying on the floor with only his ankles resting on the couch cushion that has slid down the front of the sofa along with him. Levi can hear him start to hum to himself but Eren suddenly stops, springing up into a sitting position and gasping.

“LEVI!”

“Inside voice, Eren.”

“Shut up. I just got the best idea.”

“You’re going to do the laundry _and_ fold it? That _is_ a good idea.”

Eren huffs. “Let’s go on a road trip!”

This makes Levi stop what he’s doing entirely, slowly closing his laptop to stare at Eren, who has just grown two heads judging by how Levi is looking at him.

“Yeah! We should totally do it! It’ll be great! We’ll go… We’ll go somewhere, I dunno, but it’ll be great! I have vacation time, we could totally take off like, two whole weeks.”

And that’s when it happened.

That’s when Eren gave him those big ol’ puppy eyes and Levi admitted defeat.

Road trip it is.

 

——

 

 

When Levi agreed to go on a road trip with Eren, he didn’t think Eren meant _now_.

The minute he said yes, Eren jumped up from the floor, shouted, and then immediately ran to their room and started making a whole hell of a lot of noise. That couldn’t be good. And it wasn’t.

Levi leaned against the doorway and watched as Eren stood in front of their closet grabbing t-shirts shoving them into his backpack. He didn’t even fold them, just balled them up and shoved them right in. He wasn’t even sure if Eren could hear him coming in over the sound of hangers swinging and clacking together _or_ over the noise of a good number of them clattering onto the wood floor after having their garments torn from them by the gale-force winds of Hurricane Eren, which is devastating the entire bedroom region.

It took a little convincing to get Eren to agree to waiting at _least_ until tomorrow to leave. Bribing him with the promise of doughnuts eventually did the trick. After all, the doughnut shop doesn’t open until six a.m. and how could they get road doughnuts if they’re closed? You can’t leave on a road trip without doughnuts, that’s just bad luck.

Levi can’t believe that actually worked.

Sure enough, Eren was up bright and early.

“Get up! The van’s already packed and ready to go! Come on, I’ll drive and you can sleep in the car!” Eren shouts, violently shaking the Levi cocoon that occupies the middle of their bed.

Eren eventually managed to Levi to get out of bed. Levi didn’t have much of a choice, really, as he didn’t _get_ out of bed so much as _fall_ out when Eren found the corner of the blanket-cocoon and unrolled it with enough strength to _gently deposit_ his pissed-off little caterpillar of a boyfriend onto the floor with a thud, an _‘oof!’_ , and a choice word or two. Or three. Possibly four. At least that’s how many letters they had.

And so, after acquiring doughnuts, coffee (tea for Levi, of course), and fuel, the two were on the road, destination unknown.

 

  
——

 

 

“Levi! Levi, hey! Wake up!”

Levi’s eyes snap open, the volume of Eren shouting and the motion of Eren shaking him by the shoulders waking him so abruptly that it leaves him groggy and disoriented. He couldn’t feel the steady bounce and rumble of the van anymore. Had he just dreamed up this whole road trip thing? When his eyes finally adjust and take in the crooked, sticker-covered visor hanging in front of his eyes and the feeling of the ripped vinyl bench seat under his hand, he gets his answer. No, he hadn’t dreamed this and he also has no earthly clue where they are.

“Ten more minutes, mom…”

“Come on, you have to see this!”

Levi palms the remaining sleep from his eyes and Eren is already out of the van, opening the door he is currently leaning against, nearly dumping him onto the ground for the second time that day. Eren catches him this time, but he’s still so groggy that he barely comprehends the fact that Eren has lifted him out of his seat by his armpits and is now holding him up, waiting for him to get his sea legs.

“Look! Isn’t this great?”

Levi does look, and it _is_ great. So great that it makes him shake his head rapidly, still not entirely convinced that he isn’t dreaming. The view in front of him is so beautiful that it has to be a dream. It isn’t. “Wow.”

“Right?!”

Eren wraps his arm around Levi’s waist and pulls them together, hip to hip, and, like everything else Eren does, he does it so energetically that Levi stumbles, only to be caught by Eren’s strong arms once again.

Eren’s body is warm and the air is cool. There’s a misty breeze tickling his skin and he shakes his hair out of his eyes so he can fully appreciate the sight of the sparkling water surrounded by verdant forest. It's a peaceful, easy feeling watching the rhythm of the waves and hearing the soft sound of the water lapping the shore in the breeze and seagulls cackling overhead. He doesn't even mind the feeling of the damp chill that, despite its best efforts, can’t diminish the comforting warmth of Eren’s body pressed against his own or the warmth that has blossomed in his chest.

Levi is drinking in the scenery in silence, but Eren is practically vibrating with excitement as he follows the movements of the birds circling above their heads, pointing out every new flock he sees in the distance.

“This isn’t even the sea. Fucking idiot birds.”

Eren laughs and the sound of it gradually fades and softens until it ceases completely. Levi looks up, hoping to catch a glimpse of Eren’s smiling, laughing face, but he’s missed his chance. What he sees instead makes his heart clench with so much affection that it’s almost too much to bear.

“Wouldn’t it be so amazing to fly?” Eren sighs dreamily, a look of longing in his eyes.

“Yeah.”

It’s a thought that Eren seems to get lost in nearly every time he sees a bird. Or an airplane. Or some kid’s stray balloon. Some nights Eren wakes up and turns to Levi, telling him he just had the strangest dream about flying through a forest with him, but not like a bird flies, not like that at all. More like they’re being pulled through the air on an endless wire, twisting and turning through the trees but never rising above them. It’s funny because Levi can recall having the same dream on more than one occasion. Maybe those dreams he has stemmed from Eren telling him about it so often that he just started to dream it himself.

Maybe.

Levi feels Eren pull himself away and he feels a sudden, aching sadness at the loss of warmth, but that sadness fades away when he turns around to see Eren running back toward him with a bag in his hand and a bunched-up blanket over his arm.

“This is a good spot for a picnic, right? I made sandwiches and I’m starving.”

Eren is by his side soon after, the blanket that was in his arms now unfurling in the air, flapping above him and then floating easily down, spreading out evenly on the grass in front of them.

Eren gets impatient. He yanks Levi down onto the blanket next to him and luckily this time Levi has the presence of mind to stick his arm out to catch himself, folding himself into a sitting position with surprising grace. Eren smiles at him and when he sees the way Levi’s lips turn up ever-so-subtly at the corners, he just _has_ to feel them against his own.

It’s barely a peck, but it’s enough to tint Levi's face in a way that, just like his smile, no one but Eren is ever able to pick up on.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

It’s dark out when Levi opens his eyes again. He feels a little guilty for sleeping through most of the day’s drive and missing out on all the scenery. Feels guilty for being bad company, too. But, he reasons, he’s going to need the energy if he’s going to survive this trip so he may as well get all the sleep he can _when_ he can. Besides, they can’t be too far from home yet. He hasn’t missed anything he hasn’t seen before.

“Where are we?” Levi yawns as soon as he opens his mouth, rendering the question he was trying to ask completely unintelligible.

“Good morning.” Eren takes his eyes off the road for just a second to look over at the man in the passenger seat, offering him a quick smile before turning back.

“Sorry. Where are we?”

“Dunno. About eight hours outside Trost.” Eren offers a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, clearly unconcerned that he has no idea where they are. “You hungry?”

“Mm.” It’s just a nod and a mumble but it sounds like a yes to Eren.

“Good, me too. Let’s stop in the next town and get something to eat. You can go back to sleep if you want, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“Nah,” he yawns again, “I think I’ve slept long enough. Now I’m probably going to be up all night. Ugh.”

“Fine by me."

“How are you not tired? You’ve been driving all day.”

“I’m too excited. I’ve always wanted to go on a road trip. My ass is completely numb, though. And… I don’t think I can feel my legs anymore.”

Levi chuckles.

“So… coffee then?”

“Tea.”

“Right. Tea. That’s what I meant.”

 

  
——

 

 

Eren parks his rusty behemoth at the gas station that he’s lucky he even made it to. Apparently he was not just too excited to sleep, but also too excited to bother looking at the gauges on the gas-guzzling beast that was already running on fumes by the time they pulled into… A city. Eren hadn’t been looking at the street signs and Levi was too busy looking at something else to notice them either.

The neighborhood is bright and welcoming, the whole street lit up by the neon signs in the windows of the bars that line it, each sign advertising a different brand of beer or beckoning patrons inside with colorful, glowing letters.

“That cafe looks open. Let’s check it out.” Levi’s hands are stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket. It’s a chilly night and he’s relieved to know that he'll finally be able to get back indoors and defrost his stiff fingers by wrapping them around a hot drink.

Eren stops short when they reach the cafe’s door. Levi just _barely_ avoids running right into him.

“Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Oh my god, Levi, look.”

“What am I looking at? How warm the people inside are while I’m out here freezing my balls off?”

“Look!” Eren points to a sheet of paper taped to the glass. Levi is trying his best to stay patient. “They’re having an open mic night tonight!”

“Great. You’re telling me that if I want tea, I have to let some whiny dude with a guitar assault my senses while I drink it. Oh god, what if it's even worse than that... What if it's a sad man with a banjo? Or worse yet, sad man with a ukulele? Shit. That makes whiny dude with a guitar seem almost appealing."

"It's not going to be that bad."

"Oh? It isn't?" Levi turns to give Eren a challenging look. Eren grins back at him and something about it sends a shiver through Levi's entire body.

“Not if _you’re_ the whiny dude with the guitar.”

“The guitar that I don’t have? And I am _not_ whiny.”

“Just go in there and drink your tea. I’ll be right back.”

“Oi, where the hell are you going?” Eren has already jogged out of earshot by the time Levi finishes asking. He sighs and wonders why he puts up with this. He sighs again in a different way when he answers his own question. Because he loves the little shit, that’s why.

 

——

 

Levi doesn’t set down his tea or look up from his phone when he hears the commotion happening at the front door of the cafe. Sounds like someone’s bumped into someone else and knocked over an entire display of coffee beans. Now it sounds like someone’s apologizing.

“Sorry! Sorry! Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’ll clean it up, oh my god, I’m so sorry, can I buy you a coffee?”

That voice sounds familiar. Levi groans. He doesn’t even need to look up to see who it is, but he does anyway.

There’s Eren on his hands and knees, scrambling to scoop as many shiny bags of coffee beans as he can into his arms, but every time he grabs one off the floor, another falls from his arms to take its place. The girl next to him is bending down to help despite Eren’s protests, and Levi growls when he sees her making eyes at _his_ disaster of a boyfriend… Who has two big, black bags strapped to his back.

_Tell me those aren’t what I think they are. Goddammit Eren, are you serious? Open mic night? What, are you going to play some acoustic death metal for the yuppies?_

He watches Eren finish clearing the aftermath of the bean avalanche that tumbled down the hills of Mount Overpriced and Disgusting, which also happens to be where they were grown. That girl is still at it, too. Acting all cute. Watching Eren walk up to the counter and order two drinks, smiling at him, _I bet she’s going to try to get his number next…_

Levi’s grumbling is interrupted by the sound of said boyfriend pulling out the chair across from him with those two long, black bags dangling awkwardly from his shoulder, nearly knocking over his own coffee in the simple process of sitting.

“So when’s the wedding?”

"Levi... are you proposing?" Eren stares. Levi crosses his arms and looks away. He’s not really mad, but… “Oh, her? I was trying to hold the door open for her but I stepped on her foot and smacked her in the head with a guitar, so I bought her a coffee as an apology. It’s the least I could do.”

“So she was _leaving_ and she still let you buy her a drink.” Levi shrinks in on himself and mumbles into his own shoulder.

“Are you… Are you _jealous?_ "

“No.” The answer comes quickly.

“Oh. Here I was thinking about how cute it was that you were.”

Levi sees the girl out of the corner of his eye. She's close, sitting at the one table that gives her a perfect view of Eren, and she won't stop looking over.

“Maybe,” Levi mumbles again, quieter this time, his face even closer to his own shoulder, “a little.”

“What? I couldn’t hear you. It’s kinda loud in here.”

Levi turns forward, looking directly into Eren’s big, beautiful, green eyes, to pin him in a death glare that has absolutely no effect. Eren is smiling at him. Little _shit_. Both of Levi’s arms are still crossed, hands on his biceps, and Eren breaks eye contact to look down when he sees Levi's hand move. He watches as Levi’s fingers curl in ever so slowly… All but two of them. Eren erupts into laughter so loud that everyone in the cafe looks over to see what the hell is so funny when he realizes that Levi, with a completely expressionless face, is flipping him the bird.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“I can’t believe you brought those.”

“You can’t believe I brought _guitars?_ ”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“What’s wrong? Got stage fright?”

Levi rolls his eyes but continues tuning his guitar. The last musician’s set ended and Eren barely waited for her to clear the stage before he was bounding up there and scooting a stool up to the microphone. He’s also tuning his guitar- both of them are his, actually- but isn’t quite so intent on getting it perfect as Levi is. _It’s good enough for rock ’n roll_ is what he always says, but now he doesn’t have the heavy distortion and Reiner’s growling to hide any imperfections in his playing. Eren’s not concerned. This is just for fun. _Fun_ , Levi thinks to himself. They’ve never played together before, never practiced for this, and now they’re up on a stage in front of a bunch of hipsters with overpriced cups of bean water who are staring at them, waiting for them to do something. Well, at least none of his fans are here to see him make an ass of himself.

“I don’t know any of your songs. I’m assuming you have a plan for this?”

“Just go with the flow. I don’t know how to play any of your songs, either. I only know how to play real instruments.”

“Synth _is_ a real instrument.”

“Okay, get out your acoustic synthesizer then.”

“Tch.”

“We’ll just do covers. Stuff everyone knows. It’ll be fine.” Eren turns forward and taps the microphone. It feeds back and Levi cringes at the noise. Off to a great start already.

“Um. Hey everyone. I’m Eren and this is Levi and we’ll be playing a few songs for you tonight. So. Yeah. Here goes… Uh… unless anyone has any requests? No. Okay then.”

Crickets.

Eren begins to pick a few sweet-sounding notes. It was the first song that came to mind. He clears his throat and leans into the mic. “This is a song for the ladies. But fellas, listen closely.”  He looks at Levi with a shit-eating grin and he’s met with _another_ death glare.

“No.”

Levi is shooting daggers at him and won't back down. Eren's laughing but the hair on the back of his neck is still standing up. Perhaps he's tested his luck enough for one night. He should probably stop before things get ugly. He coughs.

“ _Anyway_ … here’s Wonderwall.”

Eren switches to strumming something entirely different. He nearly misses his cue on the first verse because he starts laughing again when he hears Levi’s exasperated mumble of _“goddammit, Eren”_ coming from beside him. Nevertheless, Levi strums along with him and hums at certain parts. A few people clap when the song ends and Levi takes the opportunity to hiss at Eren beneath the noise.

“I’m picking the next song.”

Levi gets up and switches positions with Eren, taking the spot in front of the microphone, which he needs to lower significantly for it to reach his mouth. He doesn’t give an introduction, doesn't say anything at all before he plays first notes of his selection. Eren thinks it sounds familiar and when Levi starts to sing, he nearly forgets he’s onstage. He’s never really heard Levi sing like this, and certainly not without all the fake instruments. Levi's voice is clear and there’s no driving electronic beat or fuzzy arpeggios to disguise it and he just stares at him, wide-eyed and choked up until he realizes he’s not playing along.

 

_No one knows what it’s like…_

 

When he snaps out of his lovestruck daze, he gradually begins to remember the words and starts singing harmony with Levi.

 

_But my dreams, they aren’t as empty as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance that’s never free._

 

Levi’s deep voice is so full of emotion that it makes Eren's heart clench. Levi is completely immersed in the song, his eyes scrunching closed as he sings, brow furrowing at times, raising at others, his expression telling of pain and passion and he's never looked so beautiful to him than he does right now. He’s lucky that Levi is leading when the song picks up toward the end because he can barely concentrate on playing.

 

_When my fist clenches, crack it open before I use it and lose my cool. When I smile, tell me some bad news before I laugh and act like a fool._

 

Eren only understands that the song has ended when everyone in the cafe starts clapping. The minute Levi hears the applause, his eyes open wide and he shakes his head, clears his throat and abruptly gets up, placing his guitar in a stand at the side of the stage and walking off to sit at the table where his tea has long since gone cold.

There’s an awkward moment of silence while Eren is trying to figure out what to do next. _Do I play another song? Is Levi coming back up?_ Then he sees all the people walking up to drop coins and folded bills into the glass fishbowl at the front of the stage. _They didn’t do that for_ my _song. Was I really that bad?_

Eren takes it upon himself to thank the crowd since Levi doesn't seem like he's going to be returning to the stage anytime soon, or at all. He glances over to Levi for some sort of guidance, but Levi is staring into his teacup instead of looking at him.

“That’s it for tonight. Thanks everyone!”

 

——

 

 

“Levi, check it out, they gave us money! Levi, hey… Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Levi is still sitting in silence with his cold tea, pointedly ignoring the rest of the people in the cafe. The people who had just watched his performance and had practically given him a standing ovation. And money, apparently. “Ah… Nothing. I’m just not used to that.”

“The applause? Uh, Levi, I go to your shows and I think I’ve started to go deaf from all the screaming.”

“Not that. I’m used to playing in the dark with something to hide behind. Not all... _exposed._ ” Levi motions with his hand to illustrate. Eren is shocked that the frontman of a band with a huge following could be so shy about that. Levi never fails to surprise him. _God, he’s so cute I could die._

“I gotta go take a leak. Want me to get you another tea on the way back?”

“Nah.”

“You… gonna be okay?”

“I’m fine, Eren, just go.” Levi’s phone buzzes on the table. “Ugh. It’s Hanji.”

“Tell them I say hi.”

“Mm.”

Eren disappears in the direction of the bathroom and Levi unlocks his phone to read Hanji’s message. He rubs his forehead in annoyance, thinking he can feel a headache coming on. How does Hanji always know? It’s creepy. His thumb hovers over the screen as he debates whether or not to grace them with a response, but his decision was just made for him.

“Um… Excuse me…”

Levi looks up, phone in hand. Oh. It’s _her_. What’s she want? A duel?

“May I help you?” Levi’s cold and indifferent response makes the girl fidget nervously.

“I saw you up on stage with Eren. Are you friends with him?”

“I guess you could say that.” _Stop bothering me. You’re not getting him._

“I was wondering… Um… If… If maybe you could get his number for me?”

Levi gives his third death glare of the night.

“Or… or give him mine! Would that be okay?” She chews her lip.

Levi looks down at his phone wishing the nuisance would just go _away_ , but he knows that isn't happening. He closes the message from Hanji and when his home screen reappears, he gets an idea that fills him with a devious kind of joy. This should be fun.

“I don't have anything to write on. Here,” he reaches out to hand his phone to the girl and he will _definitely_ have to disinfect it afterward, but this will be worth it. “just put your number in and I’ll give it to him.”

The blushing girl takes the phone from his hand and is about to bring up the keypad and add herself to his contacts but her finger freezes over the screen. She stares at it dumbly for what seems like an eternity before her blush deepens even more and she shoves Levi’s phone back at him.

“You didn’t put your number in. Change your mind?” Levi is feeling smug but he doesn’t let it show. The girl just stands there stunned, staring at Levi, her mouth hanging slightly open, unsure of what to say. Levi waits patiently.

“I have to go.”

“Nice talking with you!” Levi calls to her back as she hurries out of the cafe. He’s decided that he doesn’t mind that Eren took his phone when he wasn’t looking and changed his wallpaper to that embarrassing picture.

_Hey, Levi, do I have something on my face?_

_I don’t see anything._

_Can you look closer? It feels like there’s something there._

_Eren, there’s nothing th—!_

_Smooch. Click._

_You shitty brat! Delete that!_

_Never!_

 

——

 

Eren returns from the bathroom to find Levi sitting with his arms crossed again, but now he’s looking down at his phone and… smiling?

“Okay. What the hell happened.”

Levi turns his eyes from his phone screen up to Eren, and _now_ he looks smug. “Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that this picture’s really not bad.”

“The one that made you threaten to cut my arms and legs off if I didn’t come back and give you my phone so you could delete it?”

“I still can’t bel—“

“Excuse me…” _This again?_

Eren greets the girl that has just interrupted their conversation but she completely ignores him. Levi grits his teeth, not wanting to look over and see who it is this time. His eyes plead with Eren and Eren just shrugs. Levi sighs in defeat and turns in his seat to identify the intruder. “Yes?”

“Are you _Rogue_? From _The Underground?_ ”

Levi takes a deep breath. This doesn’t happen very often and he never knows what to do when it does. “I am.”

“Oh my god! I knew it!” the girl squeals and turns to dig through her purse until she pulls out a scrap of paper. “I’m a huge fan! Can I have your autograph?”

She pushes the paper, which turns out to be a crinkled receipt, toward Levi with an expectant look on her face. Her smile falters when Levi doesn’t react. He feels bad. She is a fan, after all, but… “I don’t have a pen.”

“O-oh… Oh, sorry. I’m sure I have one in here…” She brings her purse up in front of her and drops it on the table to resume rummaging around in it.

“I have one!” Eren exclaims. “Here you go!”

Eren is sure to make eye contact with Levi when he hands him the pen, an unsettling Cheshire grin on his face the entire time. Levi scribbles his name onto the paper and hands it to the girl, who thanks him profusely but continues to stand at the table just _staring_ at him. His patience is being tested again.

"Sorry! It's just that I can't believe I'm talking to you! You're my hero!" The girl looks like she's about to short circuit. Levi looks like he already has. He's still just sitting there, staring back at the girl, not talking, not moving, hell, not even blinking, and the girl doesn't seem to notice at all. _Poor Levi. I'll save you._

“Oh, ah, Le-, uh, _Rogue_ , you shouldn’t keep him waiting any longer.”  Levi raises his eyebrow at Eren but plays along.

“Sorry to have to cut this short, but I really must be going now. It was nice to meet you… _?_ ”

“Petra!”

“Nice to meet you, Petra. Take care.” Levi pushes his chair away from the table and immediately heads for the door with Eren right beside him… Taunting him.

“Ooooh, who was that, Levi?”

“A fan.”

“Ooooooh, an _admirer_.”

“A fan.”

“She looked like she has the hots for you.”

“Not my type.”

"But you're her _hero!_ " Levi winces at the word. _Hero???_

"No."

“She was so cute, though!”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, she was adorable!”

"I see."

“Wha… Oh my god, are you jealous again?”

“Who said I was jealous?”

“You did.”

“That was before.”

“What about now?” Levi doesn't answer.

"Hey, Levi?"

"What."

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?" Levi heaves a sigh.

"Eren."

"You're everything I would like to be."

" _Eren,_ " Levi warns, an edge of irritation in his voice.

"I can fly higher than an eagle, 'cause you're the wind beneath my wings." That shit-eating grin is back on Eren's face and every time Levi sighs in irritation, it only serves to egg Eren on more. Eren leans over and bumps Levi's shoulder with his own. "It's true, you know. You're just _divine_ , Mr. Ackerman."

Levi decides to change the subject.

“So, who is it that I’m not supposed to keep waiting?”

“Huh? Oh! That. Someone very important.”

“And who might that be?”

Eren stops right in the middle of the sidewalk. Levi takes a few more steps and then notices that Eren isn’t beside him. He turns around and Eren is just standing there looking at him. Did he say something wrong? Why is everyone doing this to him today?

Then Eren gives him his answer.

“Me.”

“What?”

Eren lunges forward until they’re face to face. Eren’s large hands are cupping his jaw and Eren’s eyes are closing and he’s leaning in and then Eren’s lips are on his and his heart skips a beat and he thinks he might be on fire. Eren just kissed him. In _public._ And there are people _watching_. His head is spinning. Eren pulls away and smiles at him, repeating his answer.

“Me.”

It takes a minute but Levi finally puts two and two together. He can still feel the warmth of Eren’s kiss and he can see the warmth in Eren’s eyes. And what's more, he can feel the warmth that’s growing in his chest… _and_ on his face. He's glad it's dark out here.

“You little _fucker_. That was low.”

Levi takes off down the street, hands in his pockets, stomping in the direction of the gas station where the van is parked. His heart is pounding and he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold back the smile that’s threatening to melt his icy expression.

“You liked it.”

Eren watches Levi walking farther and farther away from him, but he’s still standing there gloating. _Hey. Wait._

“Little?!” Eren runs to catch up with Levi and he thinks he can see Levi’s shoulders shaking with laughter.  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Oasis - Wonderwall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hzrDeceEKc)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [The Who - Behind Blue Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMrImMedYRo)


	5. Chapter 5

  
   
Even though Eren claims he's not tired at all ( _'sleep is for the weak!_ ' were his exact words), Levi declares that it's his turn to drive. It's barely a few miles down the road when Eren starts yawning from the passenger side, and Levi feels a little bit smug when he notices his boyfriend's head start to nod forward. He can tell he's fighting a losing battle against sleep and it makes him chuckle to himself.

"Not tired, eh?"

"No way."

"You sure about that?"

"Ugh, _fine_... I'm a little tired."  Levi makes a pleased little hum when Eren finally admits defeat.

"I'll stop at the next motel."

"No need."

"You're going to regret sleeping in the front seat when you wake up tomorrow morning with a neck stiffer than your--"

"I won't be sleeping in the front seat, I'll be sleeping in the back seat," Eren yawns, and he must be more tired than he's letting on judging by the way he's beginning to mumble.

"There _is_ no back seat."

"Mmph, just pull over." Another yawn.  
 

 

\----  
 

 

Levi is glued in place, staring through the VW's open side door. Normally there _would_ be seats back there and they'd be the perfect size for Levi to sleep on if that wasn't so gross and uncomfortable. _People's asses have been all over those things_ , he'd say. But there _aren't_ any seats back there because they've been removed so the band can load all their gear into it. Right now there's something big and rectangular back there like the usual cargo, but it _doesn't_ say Marshall on the front.

"You've got to be kidding."

Eren is kneeling in the back next to the object of Levi's ire, blowing into a tube and starting to become red in the face. He pauses his efforts, gasping for a few seconds before he can answer him.

"Genius, right?  We won't have to pay for hotels! It'll be just like camping!" Eren has such a pleased smile on his face. He puts the tube back into his mouth and continues blowing. Levi thinks he's going to have grey hair before Eren's done inflating the air mattress.

Like _camping_. An _air mattress_. And if that wasn't bad enough, the thought that he'll be _camping_ on an _air mattress_ in the back of _a disgusting band van_ is enough to make his entire body shudder violently. He's still frozen in place, staring in disbelief at his boyfriend's bright idea and decides to take a lap around the bus to clear his head. His mind must be playing tricks on him. Is Eren actually trying to get him to sleep in the van? He makes his way back to where he began only to be met with the same scene as before.

"Come on, let's get cozy!" Eren has finished inflating the air mattress and covered it with a sheet and blanket, and he's currently kneeling on it and fluffing a pillow. From the way it sinks under his knees, Eren really _hasn't_ finished inflating it. Levi blinks several times. Eren's sitting there patting the other pillow beside him.

" _Eren..._ " It seems Levi has a perpetual low-grade headache these days.

He is dead-set against this whole thing, but then Eren brings out the big guns. His secret weapon. Those goddamn adorable puppy eyes that Eren _knows_ are his Achilles' heel. When he turned and smiled at him, how could he say no?

Levi gets in, though with no small amount of reluctance. Eren's already pulled on some pajama pants, the rest of his clothes spilling out of his backpack on the floor of the van next to the mattress. Levi sighs for the millionth time today before doing the same, except he makes absolutely certain that nothing of his touches the floor that must be positively crawling with god-knows-what kinds of horrible diseases.

Eren gives Levi a glancing kiss when he gets onto the mattress beside him to settle into this, this... _hell-hole._

"Isn't this great?" Eren says to the roof, but it's Levi who answers.

"No."

"But... I made this just for us. You really don't like my love nest?" Eren rolls over and pouts. It's a shot through Levi's heart.

"I guess... I guess it's not _bad._ " Eren's smile is enough to damn near kill him. He can't endure it for a moment longer. Eren needs to stop looking at him like that. His heart can't take it.

 

 

\----

 

 

They lie there for a while, enjoying the silence, and Levi thinks Eren has already fallen asleep until he hears him yawn.

"Hey Levi?"

"Hm."

"Are we a band now?"

"No."

"We need a name."

"I am _not_ getting up on stage to play cover songs for coffee-guzzling hipsters again."

Eren is quiet. He _must_ be asleep now. Levi rolls over.

"But _Levi_ , we gotta have a name."

_Ugh._

"I have a name. It's Levi. You have one too."

" _Leeeeeviiiii_ , no, we gotta have a band name." Eren's slurring his words. He stops talking but he isn't done, he's only covering his mouth because he's been interrupted by a long, loud yawn.

"I think I should have a say in this. You can't just decide I'm in a band."

"Hey, remember what that girl said to you?"

"No." He does.

"She said you were her hero. And you're _my_ hero."

"I'm not a hero, Eren."

"Yeah you are. You don't get a say in that."

"How the hell am I a hero? I don't even want to be a hero."

"Come on, everyone wants to be a hero." Eren pauses, thinking about something, scratching his belly while he does. "I got it."

"Got _what._ "

"Our band name."

"We're not _in_ a band."

"We're gonna be The Reluctant Hero. No, _Heroes_. There's two of us. The Reluctant Heroes."

"Fine," Levi huffs, no point in trying to talk Eren out of it now that he's got it in his head that they're a band with a name now.

"Don't you like it? It's a good name."

"Go to sleep." Eren yawns again.

"Okay. Good night, Levi. I love you."

Fuck. This kid _is_ trying to kill him.

"You too."

  
 

\----  
 

 

Eren, of course, falls asleep immediately after. He’s rolled over in his sleep to cuddle up against Levi, nearly punching him in the face when he unconsciously throws his arm over him. Eren’s side of the air mattress lifted off the ground when he shifted his weight, causing him to roll almost entirely on top of Levi, who feels like he’s about two seconds away from falling off of the air mattress and onto that horrifying van floor he’s been trying so desperately to avoid. He tries to nudge Eren back over to his side but to no avail. They’re getting a motel next time. This is bullshit.

But, the bullshit is a little more tolerable with Eren there by his side.

Levi’s fingers brush through Eren’s hair, his soft breaths the only thing Levi can hear while he lies there completely awake. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep after the twelve-hour nap he had, and the multiple cups of black tea he had at the cafe aren’t doing him any favors, either. The thought of the tea turns to thoughts of the cafe and he recalls the time they spent there today.

Playing an open mic night is not something he’s ever wanted to do. In fact, it’s something he’s always been adamant that he _wouldn’t_ do, but… With his boyfriend there on the small corner stage playing and singing along with him, he reluctantly admits to himself that it wasn’t all that bad of an experience. It might have even been… _fun_. But only with Eren. Not by himself. That’s just not going to happen. Ever.

He remembers something else now, something he feels rather embarrassed about, but he just couldn’t help it. Anyone would have had the same reaction to someone flirting with their boyfriend… right?

He was jealous. He didn’t want to say it, but it was the truth. It’s not like he doesn’t understand why someone would want to take his man. What he’s got is hard to find. Eren's all you’d ever want, the kind of boyfriend you’d want to flaunt. His beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of auburn hair, golden skin and eyes of emerald green. Eren’s smile is like a breath of spring and his voice is soft like summer rain ( _when it’s not screaming with Reiner in The Titans, that is_ ) while he himself is short and scary and blunt, the complete opposite of Eren.

Eren is way out of his league, he thinks, and sometimes he wonders how he ended up with someone so gorgeous when his looks and personality can’t even begin to compete with Eren’s. It’s not like he doesn’t trust Eren, that’s not it at all. He knows Eren loves him. Eren’s just friendly and approachable in addition to being unbelievably attractive, so naturally people would want to flirt with him. It's harmless.

It’s not just that he got jealous seeing someone flirt with Eren that makes him embarrassed. That wouldn’t be so bad on its own. No, Levi, being the logical person he is, let himself get jealous about a _girl_ flirting with Eren. He knew the entire time that the girl was barking up the wrong (and very gay) tree and he _still_ got jealous. Now _that’s_ embarrassing.

Sleep doesn’t come to Levi until the early hours of the morning and when it does, he dreams of Eren.

Eren dreams, too. He dreams of all the fun they'll have, all the songs they'll sing until they at last return again. They're dreams he's always had of sandy shores and distant lands. He's dreamed this dream so many times that it almost seems real. Eren dreams of Levi.

Eren dreams of flying.

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Robert Plant might have written most of this chapter for me.
> 
> oh to sail away, to sandy lands and other days  
> oh to touch the dream, hides inside and never seen
> 
> into the sun the south the north, at last the birds have flown  
> the shackles of commitment fell in pieces on the ground
> 
> oh to ride the wind, to tread the air above the din  
> oh to laugh aloud, dancing as we fought the crowd 
> 
>    
> [Led Zeppelin - Achilles' Last Stand](https://youtu.be/nlRjjGc6pJA)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

It's already mid-afternoon before Levi finally rolls out of bed, emphasis on the _roll_. They parked on the side of some empty rural road last night, but now Levi's wishing they would have stayed put in that gas station parking lot because he has to piss like a racehorse and there's not a bathroom for miles. On top of that, he's dying for a shower, especially since the sticky van floor was the first to wish him a good morning ( _afternoon)_ and now he's convinced he has fleas or leprosy or worse. _Nope,_ he thinks, _no more of this camping bullshit no matter how romantic it is._ He can afford a motel. No, a _hotel_ , with a big-ass bathtub and room service.

 

Eren stirs when the mattress wobbles, but it takes the sound of the side door closing to actually wake him up. He yawns and rubs his eyes, and when he's finally returned to the land of the living, he sees that he's alone on the air mattress in the back of the bus and Levi is nowhere to be found. He sits up, attempting to get off of the under-inflated air mattress ( _oops_ ), but the mattress has other ideas, flattening under his ass when he shifts his weight and dumping him backwards onto the floor. His head lands on something that crumples underneath it, and his eyes widen in full alertness when he discovers what it is that's broken his fall. _Doughnuts! Yes!_

 

He opens the box and grabs the single intact doughnut, shoving it into his mouth when he remembers that he has no idea where Levi is. Unwilling to abandon his breakfast, he opens the van door and is relieved to see Levi right outside... _relieving_ himself.

 

" _Moomow,_ " is what comes out around the stale doughnut in Eren's mouth when he tries to talk. Levi heard the door open but he was a bit too preoccupied to look over. He does now, though, and there's a dull metallic thud when he drops his head forward onto the side of the van in a failing attempt to suppress a laugh. Eren's sitting there in the open doorway with his legs crossed, hair like a wild orangutan, chin covered in drool and powdered sugar all down his front. Eren takes a bite of the doughnut and chews it, wipes his face on the back of his arm, and, now that his mouth is empty, makes a second attempt to say whatever it is he just tried to say.

 

"You know," he coughs, particles of tragically dry and stale doughnut stuck in his throat. They just don't want to go down, but Eren takes it as a challenge and eventually triumphs. He gazes down with a look of longing and disappointment at the hard, drool-soaked doughnut in his hand before sighing and tossing it off to the side for the unlucky squirrel or raccoon who will likely attempt to make a meal of it. "Public urination is a misdemeanor. You're going to _jail._ "

 

Levi is unbelievably lucky to wake up to that obnoxious grin every day. It takes him way too long to stop laughing at the absurd situation he somehow ended up in and that just makes Eren smile even wider. Eren unfolds his legs and gets out of the van, standing behind Levi to wrap his arms around him and nuzzle his face in Levi's perfectly neat hair. _How the hell...?_

 

Levi gives a pleased little hum and closes his eyes, head still resting against the side of the van, which is, unbeknownst to Levi, leaving a nice red impression on his forehead. He'd normally shy away from public displays of affection, knowing how they always make him blush, _how embarrassing,_ _even if Eren says that no one can tell,_ but he's already whipped it out on the side of a public road, so what's a little hug in comparison? Besides, if anyone did happen to drive by, their view would be completely blocked by a chartreuse eyesore. He's not _that_ dumb. Potential misdemeanor aside, it was a rather interesting new experience. In fact, it was downright enjoyable. He's never experienced anything quite like urinating in the open air. What has become of him?

 

"I'll go find the nearest officer and turn myself in," he mumbles, and he can feel Eren shake with laughter behind him. He knows what Eren is thinking and wonders if he has the guts to make a joke about it. But Eren knows better than to risk an elbow to the ribs and keeps his inappropriate comments to himself. Levi pushes himself away from the van and turns around for a proper hug. Eren laughs at him again, and this time he has no idea why, only that he's staring at his forehead. _Is there something on my face? What the hell is it, Eren? Ugh, this kid, I swear._

 

Levi's head leaves Eren's shoulder and he's about to give the green-eyed giant his good morning kiss, but instead he lowers himself back down onto the soles of his feet, shrinking to his regular height, thinking better of the idea. _That can wait until_ after _we've brushed our teeth._ _Fuck, why didn't I pack a toothbrush?_

 

Eren looks down at him so sweetly that Levi feels like he's on the verge of puking up butterflies. He shivers when Eren brushes his fingers through his hair and is tempted to lay his head back down and just stand there in Eren's arms for the rest of the day. His stomach growls and Eren hears it, laughing at him again, those green eyes squeezing shut from the intensity of his smile, and then Levi can't see them anymore because Eren's hidden them by resting his forehead against his. Levi's thankful that Eren's strong arms are around him because his knees nearly give out on him there. You'd think he'd be immune to this by now, but no. Eren still gives him butterflies every damn day.

 

"So, where do we go now, sweet love of mine?" Levi asks, deciding to enjoy the moment just a little longer. They don't have to be anywhere. There's no rush.

 

"Hmmm... I've always wanted to see the Great Wall of Sina." Eren's still running his fingers over Levi's scalp, loving the way he can still make the man melt with such a simple action.

 

"I'm serious. Where do you want to go next?"

 

"What's wrong with the Great Wall of Sina? We have two whole weeks, we could totally go." Levi sighs. He should have known, really. It's not that bad of an idea, though. It is a rather magnificent sight and he'd love to see it again with Eren by his side. He'd go, he'd follow Eren to the gates of hell if he asked, so long as they stayed far away from his old neighborhood. And he knows Eren would know that without asking and keep them far away from there. _Yeah. We'll go._

 

"Okay, but can we eat first?" Their stomachs both loudly chime in with their opinion.

 

"Fine... I guess we can eat."

 

A few more minutes of sappy bullshit behind the van and then they're on the road again.

 

 

\----

 

 

"Holy shit, Levi, check it out!" Eren springs upright in his seat and points to something out the passenger side window. Levi can't tell what it is he's pointing at. There's nothing but typical city scenery out there and Eren's acting like he's just seen Godzilla or something.

 

"Stop! We gotta go here! Oh man, I have to show Armin!" Eren pulls his phone out of his pocket, grimacing when he sees that his battery is at 12% because he forgot to charge it, but still he opens his camera and snaps a picture that he immediately texts to Armin.

 

Levi finally sees what it is that has Eren so excited. Just up the road is a bar, and the sign hanging on the front reads Jägerstube. _Heh, Jäger's tube._

 

Levi parks the shitmobile on the street and tosses Eren his keys after he locks the door, his stomach growling even more fiercely once the smell of food from inside the bar hits his nose, and now he's even _more_ eager to check out Jäger's tube.

 

 

\----

 

 

The heavy wooden doors open up to a surprisingly rustic looking interior, definitely not the type of joint he expected for a big-city bar. It looks like a hunting lodge with grand wooden beams lining the ceiling, mounted trophies lining the walls, and a long bar lining the entire left side of the restaurant. He's just about to sit and get a menu when he's chilled by a sense of dread that creeps in at seeing what's beside the fireplace on the opposite end of the room. Unfortunately, Eren sees it too.

 

"Eren, no, let's just eat. Eren! Eren, you get your ass back in here!" He groans because the door's already closed behind him and it's too late to stop him now. "God _dammit._ "

 

 

\----

 

 

Levi was at least able to talk Eren into a compromise. _Order first, then you can annoy all the grey-hairs in the bar with whatever ridiculous song you're planning on forcing me to play along with you._ Except... it's the dinner rush and the waitress informs them that there's going to be a longer wait than usual for their meals. Eren takes full advantage of Levi's accidental loophole and is up on the little raised area that acts as a stage for the tavern's regular weekend performers before Levi can open his mouth to argue. Technically they _did_ order first. That doesn't mean that they have to _eat_ first.

 

Levi takes his sweet-ass time getting over to the stage, practically dragging his feet the entire way. _Well, at least I'll have something to distract me from my stomach trying to eat itself._

 

Eren doesn't bother checking to see if his guitar is still in tune. He's already sitting on a barstool with his acoustic guitar cradled in his lap, leaning over it and experimentally strumming a familiar tune. Levi is relieved that he didn't choose something cheesy or inappropriate to play for the more mature audience they have tonight. Levi pulls up another stool and sits beside Eren, quietly ringing out harmonics to make sure _his_ instrument is still in tune, making only a few minor adjustments. Eren clears his throat and addresses the people eating at the tables in the busy tavern.

 

"Hey everyone!" As usual, Eren's voice is loud enough to carry even without a microphone. "We're the Reluctant Heroes and we'll be providing you with a little dinner music this evening."

 

Levi glares at Eren. Fuck, he forgot about that. They're a _band_ now and they have a _name_ and he doesn't have his keyboard to hide behind.

 

Eren sees Levi's glare and takes it as a sign that he should stop talking and just play. So, he does. He strums the chords he was playing before, but at their regular tempo now. Levi knows this one and doesn't miss a beat, backing him up on his own guitar and harmonizing with Eren when he sings.

_Two thousand years, two thousand years I have waited..._

 

Most of the tables applaud them when the song ends. The rest are too busy eating to care, or are too annoyed by the impromptu performance to acknowledge them.

 

Levi chooses the next song, which he starts playing without a word the instant Eren finishes his. Eren gives him a quizzical look when he starts playing a song that he obviously doesn't know and all he can do is strum along in key, improvising the best he can, letting Levi sing on his own.

 

_Love is like a dyin' ember, only memories remain. Through the ages I'll remember, blue eyes cryin' in the rain..._

 

Eren leans closer to Levi and hisses beneath his voice when the song ends. "Did you just play a country song?"

 

"It's not country, it's folk."

 

"Uh huh. Whatever you say. And geez, don't you know any happy songs, Captain Buzzkill?"  Levi eyes the piano that's just offstage. He's up from his stool without a word, giving Eren no answer besides leaning his guitar against the piano and sitting at the bench. He looks over his shoulder to shoot Eren a teasing look, his fingers hovering over the keys, confusion written all over Eren's face. _No fair, it's my turn to pick a song!_

It sounds a little weird on the old piano, but Levi plays without hesitation. Eren just sits there with a stupid look on his face while Levi makes his way through his song.

 

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know that my feelings are true, I really love you. You're my best friend._

 

Levi's in his element when he's at the keys and he doesn't need to look at them to hit all the right notes. Instead he looks directly at Eren while he sings, only breaking eye contact when he starts to feel himself blush. No, this is a challenge, and he's going to show Eren what happens when he decides to challenge him. He even goes so far as to mumble during a certain line so that only Eren can hear that he's sung the word _boy_ instead.

 

_You're the first one when things turn out bad. You know I'll never be lonely, you're my only one and I love the things, I really love the things that you do. You're my best friend._

 

Eren doesn't care that he's just sitting up there in front of everyone gawking at Levi like an idiot. He doesn't know what else to do. He doesn't even remember where he is. All he can see are Levi's eyes locked on to his own and Levi's lips moving with the words he's singing directly to him. He swallows hard against the lump in his throat. The song ends with Levi smirking at him, the entire room applauds, and it startles Eren so much that he has to keep himself from falling backward when he notices himself tipping over his stool.

Levi's in front of Eren, observing, about to say something to him, but right before he does, he catches sight of someone at the back of the bar waving to get his attention. The waitress sees Levi looking in her direction and makes a pointing motion, raising her arm high enough for Levi to see the plate she's holding.

 

"Food's here."

 

Eren's still dumbstruck by what just happened up there and he has no clue what Levi just said. He nods, but continues to stand frozen until Levi tugs his shirt to get him to move.

 

\----

 

Levi and Eren are so hungry by the time they finally get to their table that they pull their chairs out so carelessly that Levi's knocks into the table leg and Eren's spins around on one leg and nearly crashes into the table of two next to them. Their asses are barely even in their seats and already they're shoveling food into their mouths, and they know they're going to end up with stomachaches from scarfing down their dinners but it's so good and they're so hungry that they just don't care.

 

Getting some food into his stomach is enough to snap Eren out of the giddy state that Levi's performance put him in, and he decides to cover up his awkward lovesick feelings by teasing Levi. "So, are you a cowboy now?"

 

Levi knows he shouldn't grace Eren with an answer because the kid is just trying to get a reaction out of him, but he still has his pride. He's hunched over his plate and only raises his eyes to glare at Eren. All he says is _no_ before he returns to his previous task of absolutely demolishing his dinner.

 

"But," Eren says with a mouthful of food, earning him another glare. He chews and swallows but doesn't break eye contact. "You must be a cowboy if you know all these cowboy songs."

 

Levi's fork drops onto the table with a ringing clang, bouncing dangerously close to the edge of the table. He pays it no mind, looking only at the brat across the table who's seriously testing his luck. "That song is a classic."

 

"But you're not denying it."

 

"And what if I was a cowboy?"

 

"The music would be a dealbreaker." Levi actually looks a little startled at this, even though he knows Eren's only teasing him. "But... you know what they say. Save a horse, ride a cowboy." And there it is again, that shit-eating grin that tells him that Eren is feeling very pleased at successfully trolling his boyfriend. Levi is about to deliver some scathing, witty response about the other similarity he shares with a horse, but the opportunity is stolen from him before he has the satisfaction of doing so.

 

There's a look of murder in both sets of eyes when a voice from behind interrupts them. The murderous intent turns to surprise, and then to awe when they hear what that voice has to say. It says that it's the owner of the establishment, and that everyone sends their compliments, and, most importantly, it says...

 

"Dinner's on the house."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Who - Two Thousand Years](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1IvD_MZEKU)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Willie Nelson - Blue Eyes Cryin' In The Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gx6M-IoZYMI)
> 
>  
> 
> [Queen - You're My Best Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaZpZQG2z10)


	7. Chapter 7

 

Their two weeks of paid vacation are nearly up, and Levi finds himself dreading having to go back to work. It's not that he'll get to spend less time with Eren once they go back to work since they work together at the Survey Corps, the land-surveying company he owns with Erwin. It's just that... he's having such a good time that he doesn't want to stop at all. He's gotten so used to this unhurried, unplanned adventure of singing and travelling that he doesn't think he can ever go back to the boring corporate life. He doesn't even need to ask to know that Eren feels the same. After their sixth performance together, Eren declared that The Reluctant Heroes were going to make it big time. They're already on their first world-tour and their album hasn't even dropped yet! We don't even _have_ an album and people are practically (literally, actually) throwing money at us!

 

Levi chuckles to himself, glancing over to his boyfriend leaning up against the passenger side door with his feet on the seat, scribbling into the notebook that rests against his knees, quietly humming to himself. Sometimes he smiles down at the page, sometimes he frowns and furiously erases part of whatever it is he's working on, and he's been doing this ever since that night they played together at Jägerstube. It's not unusual for Eren to be struck by inspiration and pull out one of his many notebooks to jot down an idea or a sloppy (and slightly disturbing) sketch of giants eating people that will become The Titans' next concert poster. He's curious to see what Eren's been bringing to life on those pages, but he knows you can't hurry this kind of thing. Eren will show him when he's finished.

 

Levi thinks all of this free time must be positively overwhelming Eren with ideas since he has nothing to distract him from his imagination when they're on the road. Sometimes he'll wake up and find Eren already awake, sitting up beside him in the hotel bed with his notebook in his lap again, which he always sets to the side when he realizes he's awake and it's time to kiss him good morning. Other days Levi will wake up with an aching neck in the back of the VW without Eren there beside him, and he'll open up the side door to see Eren sitting on the ground, quietly strumming his guitar with that notebook by his side. The Titans are going to be very busy once Eren returns from this road trip with an ass-load of new material for them to work on.

 

\----

 

The duo arrive in some town whose name they won't even bother to learn, and once again they're looking for another place where they can strap on their guitars and sing for their supper. They're actually quite surprised by how much money they're making just by playing a few songs here and there. Sometimes they play on the street, sometimes in a bar or a cafe or coffee shop, but no matter where it is, people always come up to toss some bills to them in exchange for the acoustic cover songs they play. It's not a _lot_ of money, but it's at least enough to cover gas. They hadn't even considered that there'd be money involved and it's really just the icing on the cake for them, something to make this experience that much sweeter.

 

Levi has a feeling they're about to get paid again since they're unzipping their guitar cases at the back of yet another stage in yet another bar, and this one is by far the biggest one they've been to. They had known nothing about the place when they pulled up, but when they saw all the posters plastered to the doors and even on the walls inside, Levi knew they wouldn't be leaving without playing a song or two. The stage here is actually a genuine _stage_ , high enough off the ground to have steps. There's a truss beam above their heads with a few dented lights clamped to it, and monitors at the edge of the stage, even a little booth at the back of the house where there'd usually be someone messing around with knobs and sliders, though it is unoccupied tonight. Seeing all of this makes Levi feel more at home until he realizes that they won't be using any of those things.

 

It's unexpectedly crowded inside the bar and they soon learn that it's because a couple of local bands are going to be playing there tonight and everyone is trying to weasel in before they start charging a cover. The stage will be free until then, and since they have no gear other than a couple of acoustic guitars, they've been told to just have at it as long as they're off the stage by the time the bands get there to set up. Who knew they'd just be able to waltz into some bar unannounced and be told they can do whatever they want on stage? Eren's pretty stoked about that and Levi can hear him talking to someone off to the side of the stage about booking his band.

 

Levi agreed to let Eren pick the first song as long as he skipped the painfully cheesy introductions this time. He immediately regrets this decision when he hears what song Eren chose to open with.

 

Eren's strumming and looking over at Levi with that fucking look on his face again until Levi finally relents and starts playing along with him. Except... they just keep playing the same chords over and over because Eren isn't singing. Levi's eyebrow asks Eren the unspoken question on his mind, and Eren grins before leaning over to whisper to him. "Take the first verse, I forgot how it goes!" Levi rolls his eyes. _You picked the song, you dunce._ Nevertheless, he does as he's told.

 

_They say we're young and we don't know, we won't find out until we grow._

 

Eren doesn't miss a beat when he chimes in with the next verse. Forgot the lyrics my ass, Levi thinks to himself.

 

_Well I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me, and Levi I got you._

 

Levi hopes he didn't hear what he thinks he just heard. _That little shit. Oh no, if he thinks I'm going to... Goddammit, Eren, are you for real right now?_ Of course. Of-fucking-course Eren would try to make him do this. And he does. Eren's lucky Levi loves him as much as he does.

 

_Babe..._

 

Eren is still grinning when Levi turns his head so that they can make goo-goo eyes at each other like a couple of assholes when they sing the chorus together.

 

_I got you, babe._

 

Levi thanks every deity he can think of for the darkness of the bar that hopefully hides the redness of his burning ears.

 

_They say our love won't pay the rent..._

 

 _Oh shit, the rent._ Levi's mind is preoccupied, though he still makes it through the next few lines without missing a beat. He even does the stupid googly eye thing and doesn't even make a face when Eren gets close enough to nuzzle his nose. But then he hears Eren stop strumming and the next thing he knows is that Eren is interrupting _his_ strumming with the quick squeeze he gives his fingers, and Eren is looking right at him when he sings,

 

_Then put your little hand in mine..._

 

Oh, you suicidal bastard. You planned that. You wanted to be Sonny just so you could sing that fucking line, you absolute...

 

"Asshole." Levi says it low enough that only Eren can hear it. And he knows Eren heard it because it makes him erupt into a fit of laughter that renders him unable to get through the rest of the song. Eren drops his hands from his guitar, laughing so hard that he's forced to bend over and rest his forearm on his guitar to wipe the tears from his eyes,

 

"Sorry," Eren laughs into the microphone. "Sorry about that. The next one will be better." It will be, because it's Levi's turn. Eren sees Levi set his guitar into the stand behind him, and gives him a puzzled look when Levi holds his hand out for Eren's guitar. Eren hopes he didn't go too far with that one and make Levi want to leave after only one song. He hesitates, but then lifts the strap up over his head and hands his guitar over to Levi, who grabs it by the neck and sets it in the stand behind his. "Levi...?"

 

"No instruments."

 

What? What does he mean "no instruments"? Eren can't figure out what Levi intends to do next. Levi doesn't tell him to move, but rather picks up his mic stand and sets it right beside his. Okay, now he's completely lost. Levi stands in front of the microphone, takes a very deep breath, and then he closes his eyes as his lips begin to move. The deep, smooth tone of Levi's unadulterated voice elicits a shiver from Eren, the sound something like silk to his ears and so much more intense without anything else to mask its true nature.

 

_You hold the candle I once lit. You shine your light when you forgive. I cry. You run your fingers through my hair and tell me it's worthwhile, it's all worthwhile._

 

Eren's heart stops. He knows what Levi's singing. He's heard it in Levi's car so many times that he knows all the words. It's one of Levi's weird electronic songs and he's singing it acapella. _No instruments._ And he knows that it's a duet. And though Eren's aware that he's not the best harmonizer, he knows it's time to meet Levi's naked voice with his own when those steely blue eyes peek open for just a moment to slide shyly over and observe him from their corner, as if Levi thinks Eren's going to make him do this alone.

 

_Even when I hate myself, even when I feel your pain when you cry, even when my heart is cold, you assure me it's worthwhile, it's all worthwhile._

 

The next verse is dangerously close to the top of his register but Eren sings it regardless. With nothing but their voices carrying the tune, even the slightest fumbled word or flat note will be blatantly obvious to everyone, but if Levi isn't afraid, neither is he. When the verse repeats and it's now Levi's turn to harmonize with Eren, Levi's eyes slowly open, blue-grey wanting to see nothing but sea green while his voice carries words meant only for him.

 

_You see what can't be seen. You repair the damage done to me._

 

 

\----

 

Eren's heart is thumping when the song ends and he's trying not to just stand there staring at Levi, but Levi is doing the same thing. He sees Levi's chest rise and fall as quickly and heavily as his own, and when he sees the look in Levi's eyes, he knows. It's time.

 

"Levi," Eren whispers, the word coming out softer and quieter than he meant it to. His mouth is dry and he's feeling short of breath, his head is swimming, his entire body is tingling and all of it is entirely Levi's fault. He tries to compose himself enough to do what he's about to do, and he can't do it with Levi looking at him like that. He clears his throat and tries again. "Levi, could you go get me something to drink? I need to take a break and re-tune my guitar."

 

Levi continues to stare, finally blinking himself back to reality when he realizes that Eren is talking to him. "Oh. Yeah. Sure, I'll be right back." Levi stands there staring for another awkwardly long moment. "Something to drink. Yeah."

 

Eren watches Levi walk down the steps and head all the way to the back to stand at the bar with a crowd of people who are all waiting to order drinks from the pretty, tattooed bartender. He retrieves his guitar from its stand and pulls up a stool for his next song. He does actually make sure his instrument is perfectly in tune this time and he doesn't wait for Levi to return before starting his song.

 

"This is a new song I've been working on and it's my first time playing it, so sorry if I mess up." Eren's voice is uncharacteristically shaky-sounding as he speaks into the mic, and Levi doesn't even notice that Eren is onstage talking, the din of the busy bar drowning out the meek, quiet voice coming through the speakers. Eren clears his throat and that comes through loud and clear, the brunet's eyes widening when he hears how startlingly loud that was. It only serves to make his heart beat quicker and he hopes his sweating palms won't interfere with his playing. This is the first time he's ever been nervous in front of a crowd, but he's no chicken. He's doing this. He speaks more confidently now. "I wrote this for someone who means the world to me, and I hope they know it."

 

Levi faintly recognizes the sound of Eren's voice, but only turns to face the stage when the rest of the people waiting at the bar with him do the same. He's surprised to see Eren already starting to play without him, and he wishes he heard what Eren was saying before. He hears him now, and the gentle, flowing notes he's finger-picking don't sound like any song he's ever heard him play.

 

And then Eren starts to sing and Levi loses his mind. He has never, ever heard Eren sing like this; gentle and sweet and soft, and his voice is an unseen force that pulls him toward its source without even knowing he's doing it. Levi's eyes are wide and watery and somehow the entire room has gone black and the only thing he can see is the light at the other end; the light that casts a golden glow around the boy singing a siren's song.

 

"Hey! Your drinks!" the bartender calls, but it falls on deaf ears. The bartender tries again to get Levi's attention, but it's no use. Levi's completely oblivious. The bartender just shrugs and helps herself to the abandoned beverages, leaning against the back bar to watch this drama play out with the rest of the house.

 

Levi at last reaches the front of the stage and looks up in awe at Eren, and all he can do is stand there and stare, his brain having ceased all other functions except for vision and hearing. Eren smiles as he sings, gazing down with a soft blush at the man in front of him.

 

_I dream these idyllic dreams of eyes as deep and blue as the sea..._

 

Levi's getting choked up.

 

_We can fly away, just you and me..._

 

It's a good thing he still thinks he's alone...

 

_We'll dance in the clear skies, soaring together on wings of freedom..._

 

...Because Eren just unceremoniously tossed his guitar to the side with a terrible sound, and he's just slid off his barstool and hopped off the stage, and Levi doesn't breathe, doesn't even move a muscle, but Eren does.

 

Because Eren has lifted his hands toward him, one that cups his cheek in its palm, thumb lightly brushing over a cheekbone, followed by the other which settles on the back of his neck, and all is still for a heartbeat, a moment of gazing into blue-green seas, and then it's pulling him forward and electricity crackles through his entire being when their lips meet in a tender kiss.

 

In front of everyone in the bar.

 

In front of all these people who are now clapping and cheering and whistling at them because they've been there the entire time. They saw the whole thing. Levi's feeling faint. Eren isn't, and he doesn't stop kissing him until he is.

 

Eren keeps his hands on Levi when he pulls away, making sure that Levi can't look away.

 

"I love you."

 

Levi's throat tightens and he just makes a pathetic choking sound the first time he tries to speak. But he's not going to give up, either, not after what Eren just did. He finds his voice and does his best to sound composed, even though he isn't.

 

"I love you too." And now he tries to look away, but Eren doesn't let him, only smiles at him before taking his lips again, warm and soft, nipping, pressing them together, Eren's fingers stroking the short hairs at the back of his head his breath fanning over his cheek. Maybe it doesn't matter that everyone can see. He's not going to worry about holding these feelings back anymore. _There's nothing wrong with me loving you._ Levi breaks the kiss to rub his nose with Eren's, whispering over his lips. "You little shit."

 

And Eren has to drop his head onto Levi's shoulder when he bursts into laughter. When he catches his breath, he pushes Levi away to look him straight in the eye and deliver the worst line Levi's ever heard. "I got you, babe, and I'm never going to share." And there's that _fucking_ grin again. "Get it? _Cher?_ "

 

Levi looks up at Eren, no expression on his face at all. But then he furrows his brow and, in the blink of an eye, he's brought his hand up to Eren's face and thumps him right between the eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

 

"Ow!" Eren exclaims, but he's still laughing and so is Levi.

 

 

\----

 

Levi's legs dangle over the foot of the hotel bed as he lies staring unblinkingly at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. Eren is sitting beside him, rapidly tapping on his phone's screen, and Levi doesn't even want to know what Eren's saying to who. Besides, he can't ignore the thing that's been gnawing at the back of his mind anymore.

 

"Eren."

 

"Hm?"

 

"We have to head home tomorrow." Eren stops typing to look over at Levi, who is still staring at the ceiling and whose voice is so flat-sounding that anyone but Eren would mistake it for boredom. Eren knows that it's not boredom. It's sadness. He doesn't know what to say because it's true, they _do_ have to go home, and honestly, he's just as sad about it as Levi, so he chooses not to say anything at all.

 

"We have to go back to work."

 

"Yeah," Eren sighs. "I'll call Erwin."

 

"Good."

 

Eren stares at his phone, reluctantly opening his contacts and taking his sweet time scrolling through the names, stalling as much as he can because he doesn't want to talk to their boss, which will officially mark the end the greatest vacation of their lives. Levi says something that makes Eren's jaw drop and his fingers lose their grip on his phone, which then falls to the floor, bouncing on the hotel's hideous mauve floral-pattern carpeting until it finally comes to rest under the armchair beside the bed.

 

"Tell him I quit."

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I couldn't have asked for more fun prompts to write, considering my entire life revolves around musicians and road trips. It was a joy to write for you :)
> 
> And to everyone else reading, I hope you enjoyed this as well! Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Sonny and Cher - I Got You Babe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SKnaCqHUCo)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [Apoptygma Berzerk - Unicorn (Duet Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpNvt37HPXk)


End file.
